


Happy Birthday You

by benferris



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, just fluff that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benferris/pseuds/benferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's twentieth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday You

**Author's Note:**

> I made an [AU gifset](http://harryontology.tumblr.com/post/75206967250/au-louis-tomlinson-throws-bandmate-and-boyfriend) for Harry's birthday and then decided to write it.  
> It's 100% bad, cheesy fluff.
> 
> Title = [Happy Birthday You by Jay Jay Pistolet](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjpXPtKXn4).

Louis feels warm all over when he wakes up on Saturday.

Harry has got his back turned to him but their naked skin is still pressed together, feeling comfortable and homely. It’s barely sunrise but he slips out of bed quietly anyway, pulling on a jumper as he wakes up properly.

If it were any other day Louis would be kicking and screaming at the early hour illuminated on the microwave. Today was special though and Louis will be dammed if he let something as silly as an early morning change his excited mood.

Louis can’t even stop himself from smiling as he potters around their kitchen.  
He flicks the kettle on and sets about finding Harry’s favourite mug (if it involves kneeling on the bench top, well, nobody has to know).

He’s already got a string of texts from their bandmates making sure he’s awake when he checks his phone as the water boils.  
None of them had been particularly happy about the early hour he was enforcing upon them but they knew how hard Louis had worked to make the day special for Harry.  
 _Making tea_ he sent back to them, and then; _you boys want some too?_

 

They show up together wrapped up in winter coats and scarves and Louis ushers them in with shushes and hot tea.

“So, who wants to help me make banana pancakes and who wants to decorate?”

They are all quick to reject the idea of Louis going anywhere near the stove, but he shakes his head and tells them it’s important he makes them.

“Sap.” Zayn tells him.

They give in to his reassurances that there will be no fires though and let Liam hesitantly help while Zayn band Niall blow up balloons and hang up the banner.

 

The problem is, Louis has everything planned down to the last detail. So, of course it’s Harry himself who has to go and ruin it all but shuffling sleepily into the kitchen then.

“Boo?” He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Louis spins around at the familiar sound, his mouth falling open when his eyes set upon Harry.

“Haz!” He squeaks and Liam’s frozen comically, spatula held mid-air.

“Whatcha doin’?” He asks and his voice is slow and thicks and it’s Louis absolute favourite thing about living with Harry, getting to see him when he wakes up every morning, all soft and pliant.

“You’re not supposed to be awake yet.” Louis tells him. “I was gonna–“ 

He shakes his head, words cut short as he feels his plans start to fall apart.

 

Harry seems to catch on then, notices Liam for the first time at the stove and he smiles softly.  
Louis still doesn’t know how the quirk of his lip can send a hurricane of butterflies through his chest, even years later, but he can’t bring himself to care when Harry’s looking at him like that.

“Should I go back to bed?”

Louis nods eagerly, waving him off frantically and Harry does so, heads back down the hallway.  
Louis is quick to chase after him though, catching Harry’s hip and turning him around to press a delicate kiss to his lips, squeezing his side.

“Happy birthday.”

Harry beams at him, gives him a whispered thanks, as if whispering means he hasn’t really jumped the gun on Louis’ plans.

 

When he gets back to Liam he’s plated the pancakes so Louis gives them all a good dollop of sliced bananas and a healthy serving of maple syrup. 

 

Niall has his guitar and they all sneak into Harry and Louis’ room where Harry’s face down in the blankets, pretending to sleep. He’s never been a great actor though and when they all carefully pile into the room Louis can see the wide grin Harry’s hiding, can see the indent of his cheek that sets Louis’ heart off on a wild marathon.  
Louis slides his hand along Harry’s bare arm smoothly, already grinning.

“Harry? Sweetheart?” He whispers, feeling Harry’s muscles jump under his palm as Harry contains a laugh.

“One, two, three.” He mouths to the other three boys who are all crowded around Harry’s side of the bed with him.

 

They sing Harry happy birthday loud and off key as they jump into bed with him, Louis spread out over him, limbs knowing together as Louis signs and Harry laughs boisterously.

Louis kisses him again, and it’s lovely even if it’s all teeth because neither of them can stop grinning.

“Happy birthday, babe.”

“Thanks, love.” Harry says, sounding significantly more awake than he had earlier.

“I’m old now.” He states, flopping back against the mattress when Louis slips back out of the bed so he can go and collect breakfast.

 

Liam helps him grab the tea while Zayn and Niall take the plates and they all sit in bed together, sipping their tea and eating their (surprising tasty and not at all burnt) pancakes.

“Banana!” Harry comments trough a mouth full of food, and he kisses Louis again with sticky, syrup covered lips.

 

Louis’ thinks he’d probably fall in love with Harry again and again no matter what situation or time or universe they were in.

 

They spend the morning sprawled out on the couch, throwing love heart shaped balloons at one another, and they reminisce like they never have time to do together nowadays.

Louis thinks sometimes it’s hard and tiring and just plain ridiculous but when he thinks back to those first days, of _oops’_ and _hi’s_ and getting put together, he’s so utterly thankful for every minute of it. Even the shitty parts because none of that really matters when he has his soulmate (he’s never told Harry he thinks of him as that but he definitely does) and three brothers.

Harry snaps a Polaroid of the _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY_ banner hanging across the wall and then makes them all pile in together so he can take a “family photo”.  
Louis’ cheeks hurt from smiling.

 

Harry goes through the photo albums of the past few years, all the photos nobody but their friends and family ever got to see, them cuddled together in their first flat, all five of them backstage at their arena show.

Louis Instagram’s a photo of Harry and himself all over each other from years ago because now that he can he loves to share little bits and pieces of themselves with their fans. Louis can’t even remember the photo being taken but he remembers how in love he was with Harry back then, how he still feels the same when he looks at Harry at his side.

 

They give Harry their presents then, Zayn’s immaculately wrapped, Niall and Liam’s store wrapped and Louis’ more tape than wrapping paper. Harry still loves Louis’ presents the best.

 

“So, what do you say to dinner with your mum and Gemma tonight?” Louis asks after they farewell their bandmates, Niall slipping Louis a cheeky grin, knowing full well what Louis and Harry would get up to before they went out that night.  
Louis flips him off.

“Really, they’re here?” Harry asks, eyes sparkling in surprise and excitement. 

“‘Course babe, it’s your 20th!”

“What are we gonna do ’til dinner then?”

“Well, I had a few ideas…”

Harry kisses him hard.

 

They’re freshly showered and significantly more well fucked when Louis manages to bundle Harry into a coat and into the car, dodging his questions about where they’re having dinner.

Harry plays his lame indie music in the car and Louis drives the long way to the all too familiar destination where Harry’s family and all of their friends were currently waiting for them.

It takes Harry longer than Louis had expected to realise where they were and when his eyes finally land on the familiar Rosso’s sign, his smile is like a sunbeam.

“Lou.” He breathes out, wraps his arms around Louis tightly, leaning down to nuzzle into the crook of Louis’ neck. “Today is perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely, couldn’t get any better I don’t think.”

Louis thinks of the entire restaurant full of people they love and isn’t so sure about that.

“Well c’mon then, Anne and Gemma are probably already here.” Harry keeps an arm around Louis and Louis tucks into his side easily as they wander in.  
Harry is none the wiser and Louis couldn’t have planned it any better as there’s an erie silence the moment they step into the restaurant before there’s a loud chorus of _surprise!_  
Louis doesn’t see the look on Harry’s face but he hears him suck in a breath of surprise, feels him tense for a moment before he’s bubbling with laughter and happy tears.

“What the– you guys!”

“Happy birthday, dear.” Anne says, coming out of the big crowd of people to hug Harry and place a party hat on his head. It’s like a broken dam then and everyone is surging forward to hug Harry and wish him a happy birthday. He never lets go of Louis though.

 

Harry doesn’t even know how many people have wished him happy birthday by the time he gets a moment to breathe, to properly take in what is happening, that Louis’ has planned a surprise party for him at _their_ restaurant. He maybe cries a little again.

“Hey, Lou? Thanks for everything.”

“Anything for you.”

They all sing Harry happy birthday surrounding him as he blows out his birthday candles, and he can’t even think of anything to wish for because he has everything and everyone he’ll ever need.

 

Harry and Louis dance and kiss a lot because they can and because Harry is 20 now and Louis loves him the same way he did when he was 19 and 18 and 17 and 16.


End file.
